


I want to go home

by Opalie



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalie/pseuds/Opalie
Summary: When Hoshido won the war, Zola followed Corrin to her homeland, living happy days far from misery.He never thought everything he did to redeem himself would be erased, happiness taken away from him.He never thought he would be summoned in a world where he had to fight again.Without Takumi.





	I want to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Enamuko who edited my work again!  
> I really wanted to write a little bit of angst for my favorite boy Zola. Internet lack content for him.

    Zola was standing in a hallway, Xander and a small blonde girl next to him. The first thing that came to his mind was that he was alive. Xander was dead. He killed Elise, and Corrin killed him. He tried to destroy what Corrin wanted to fix, what he wanted to fix. They stared in silence at each other. Veronica could read the anger in the smaller man's eyes.

 “Where am I?”

“In Embla. We are at war against Askr. You were summoned to defend us.”

“N-no way. I am not fighting in another war.” he said looking around. People seemed... not friendly.

“Once the war is over, I will send you home. I swear. You have to fight.”

“Zola, you have no choice. You are a soldier, you have to fight.”

     The mage snapped. He could remember, very clearly, Elise crying, her last breath being to stop this war. To stop fighting. And Xander shedding a single tear. And going blindly to kill his own sister he loved and cherished! He couldn't say anything. He clenched his jaw and followed them.

    The next hour, he was standing on the battlefield. Some other mages were with him, supposed to be his army. He wanted to go back home, so badly. He was supposed to have tea with Sakura, and then spend the evening with his boyfriend. He missed them. He missed the Hoshidan prince so much. Was this a nightmare? It had to be. He would wake up next to Takumi, cuddle a little with him. And it would be only a bad memory.

    Some weird girl in a white cloak arrived, with only four soldiers with her. Was that Sakura with cat ears?! She seemed off, what was going on? Was that a sick joke?

 “You don't look well at all Zola.” said the girl in the cloak making him jump. How did she knew his name? “Don't worry, I will explain everything after I win this battle!”

     She **destroyed** him. With a little girl who was in fact the cutest dragon he ever saw, a blonde girl in a white and pink bunny outfit, and a pink haired dancer. And Sakura. She was in fact the one who picked him up, one of his leg was definitely broken, and probably one or two ribs as well. His mouth tasted like blood. He wanted to go home. More than anything else in the world.

    He didn't remember much from the walk they had to the healers. The pain kept him awake, but all the blood he lost was making him dizzy. Was that... was that Azama who was healing him?

“I'm so happy you're there!” she shouted, Sakura following her.

“I hope you're feeling better now...” the princess said, still holding her hagoita paddle.

“He's gonna be alright, he's a tough guy! Oh, I'm Kiran! Nice to meet you! Long story short, everyone here comes from a different world! And me, I come from a world where all of your stories are known! So I know everyone's name and story!” she stopped to look directly at him. “But in your world, it's different. Corrin had three paths to choose. To side with Hoshido, Nohr, or... Azura. Which one your Corrin comes from?”

“She... joined Hoshido.” he said, not really understanding the words coming from her mouth

“Oh, female Corrin! She's actually here somewhere, probably with Elise-”

“Lady Elise is alive?!”

“Yeah! She comes from a world where male Corrin joined Nohr. What was the last thing you did in your world?”

“The war is actually over, and... L-lady Sakura... took pity on me and saved me.”

“No way! I'm so glad! The Sakura right here comes from a post war world as well!” She clapped her hands. “OK, now you should rest. I'm gonna ask Elise to show you around tomorrow when you feel better. See you tomorrow!”

    He had no idea what he was doing here. Nor how all these people could be at the same place and time where so many things are...different. When everyone was gone, he closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. He missed Takumi's warm body. Terribly.

    He woke up in his futon. He stood up and walked in the empty hallways of the castle. So it was a bad dream. He looked for his boyfriend, who was of course training. He smiled to him, and somehow it felt like the best thing that ever happened to him. He went to see him.

    As soon as he went to take his hand, he woke up in his bed, Elise looking at him. 

“Wake up sleepyhead! It's the morning!” 

    He looked around him and felt the princess come to hug him.

“Let's have breakfast! You have a lot of things to tell me!” she stopped to look at him. “You look like crap Zola. What's going on?”

“I'm just tired.” he lied, standing up. 

    He couldn't even be happy to see her. He missed her, deeply. She was one of the only people who never made fun of him, or always _with_ him. She was such a ray of sunshine. But right now, everything looked like hell. Did he die and not remember it? Did someone murder him?

    Later on, they went to eat, and walk around, meeting everyone. Camilla was there, three of them in fact. None of them were happy to see him. Some woman named Sharena, the same blond woman from before but not in a bunny outfit, was very glad to meet him. She was saying something about friendship. Ryoma was there as well, he didn't know him. Same for Hinoka, who wasn't on her pegasus, but a huge bird. She was with a Xander who loved her deeply, they were always seen together. 

“Oh, you have to see Leo! I never saw him this happy in my whole life!” said Elise, making him freeze.

“I-I would rather not... meet... Lord Leo...”

“Why? Did something happen? I know you were never close, but... He's not from your world!”

“I don't think any Lord Leo could like me-” 

    Elise stopped looking at him and waved at her brother. He was holding Takumi's hand. Zola's heart broke into million tiny pieces. He died. It was hell. There was absolutely no way any deity would make him suffer that much.

    He had everything. He fought to be accepted, trusted. He changed everything to be nicer, to be loved by people. He made friends. He fell in love. And now everything good he had had been taken away. Even Takumi. 

“Oh great.” sighed Leo.

“You're the guy who almost got us killed!” pointed the Hoshidan prince. “You kidnapped my sister!”

“Wait guys! This Zola is super nice! Wait! Zola, come back!”

    He needed to leave. He needed to find a way to go back to his home. He couldn't stay here. Once lost and alone, he just threw his hat on the floor, the golden part shattering on the tiles. He started to cry. His whole body felt heavy, and his heart empty. He couldn't stay here. Slowly falling on the floor, he let out a scream, hiding his face in his hands. What did he do to deserve this? He thought he suffered enough in his whole life to deserve the happiness he had build in Hoshido.

    His demons were coming back from the dead. And somehow, it made sense. Of course Takumi would prefer Leo. He was a prince as well, and so much cooler and powerful. And he was also so much smarter than the mage. And prettier. Gods he was so ugly. How come in the first place the archer _liked_ him?!

    A small warm body came to hug him, something fluffy tickling his face.

“If you need to cry it's alright. You must miss your home.”

    It was Sharena's voice. But he didn't want to look. It was probably the one with bunny ears. She just held him, and let him cry for quite a long time. He probably needed that. He was affection starved since he arrived after all.

    He just cried. She just hugged him.

 

* * *

  


    It took few months for him to get used to Leo and Takumi. He never looked at them. Kiran made sure they would never fight together in the same team, nor train together. She was the only one with Sharena to know that he was actually dating another Takumi. In another world. He didn't want anyone to mock him for his sexuality, or even have troubles with Leo.

    He was fine. He faked it. It was his best quality: faking being fine. He joked around, making puns here and there, he trained with Elise and “kitty Sakura” like Kiran liked to call her. Sharena was nice with him too, the 'normal' one. She always laughed at his lame jokes. The “bunny” one was kinder. Softer. She was always nearby when he was feeling like bursting into tears. When he missed his prince. She was his best friend. He never thought he'd tell her so much about him, about his family, about his feelings.

    The new year arrived. Kiran was running around, orbs in her hands, Anna following her to save these orbs. She never listened to her. Every time she had 10 orbs she was spending them on 'colorless' heroes. She always summoned healers. But that day, she had more, she said she bought them. Anna was very unhappy, yelling at her. Zola didn't like loud people. Olivia also looked scared.

“You can't spend money on more HEALERS!”

“Let me summon at least one more time!”

“We already have Klein, Virion and Takumi as archers, Sakura and Kagero as dagger users, and Azama, Elise and Lucius as healers. Who are you summoning for?!”

    Kiran turned to look at Zola and shot a gray orb.

    And there was a Takumi. He talked a little bit with Kiran. Was she trying to summon his Takumi? Was she spending money just for him? No way. He erased the thought, all hope lost months ago.

“Well you're not New Year Takumi, but I think another man might be very happy to see his boyfriend.” smiled Kiran making the mage frown

“Is Zola there too?!”

“What do you mean, boyfriend?” asked Leo, his Takumi away at the arena with his retainers and Sakura.

    The Hoshidan prince kept a not so nice reply for himself and turned to face the dark mage who was ready to cry. They almost had nothing to say before they realized.

    They came from the same world.

        It was his Takumi.  


**Author's Note:**

> RIP Zola's hat. He was the only one who didn't make it.


End file.
